


Dare

by Aryagraceling



Series: Catharsis [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But not my normal awful angst, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Iruka's just sad, M/M, Massage, Teaching frustrations, vague mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Iruka's had a rough few weeks, and Kakashi comforts him.





	Dare

__

Iruka reclined against Kakashi’s shoulder and sighed before throwing his pen across the room. “I don’t get how it’s so hard to diagram chakra flow,” he muttered. “And yet  _ none  _ of the kids can manage to absorb it.”

“Not even Hanabi?” Kakashi tipped his head to the side, resting it on Iruka’s. “I thought she’d at least get it.”

“You’d think,” Iruka retorted. His hand slipped down and released the papers in a cascade of white and red onto the carpet. Kakashi brushed a finger against the tanned skin of his knuckles and Iruka latched on, bringing their hands to his lips for a kiss. “It’s frustrating. Is it me? Am I losing my touch?”

“Doubt it,” Kakashi said. “Umino Iruka, losing his teaching ability? Never going to happen.” He shuffled so Iruka’s head fell back into his lap and looked down. “He might be losing his last name and his weird habit of letting Naruto sleep over, but he’ll never lose that.” Iruka groaned and put a hand over his eyes as Kakashi started combing through his hair. “What, don’t believe me? I mean it. That kid isn’t getting anywhere near our bedroom.”

“You know that’s not it.” Iruka dragged the hand down before looking out the window to watch a hummingbird buzz around the feeder. “Seriously, I don’t understand. It’s the same curriculum I’ve taught for years.  _ Naruto  _ got it, for fuck’s sake.”

“Mhmm.” It wasn’t that Kakashi didn’t have the words to say, but rather he knew Iruka wasn’t in the mood to listen. Instead, he offered what he always did. “Can I help?”

Iruka shook his head before turning over and burying his face in Kakashi’s stomach. “I need to eat something,” came the muffled reply. “I give up for the night. Too hard.” He hummed as Kakashi’s fingers toyed with the hair on the back of his neck before rubbing gently. “Keep that up,” he said, arching into the touch.

Kakashi settled his free hand on Iruka’s hip. “Your fate’s been decided then,” he said. “Food first, then I’m stripping you down to rub all over you.” Iruka stiffened before groaning as the jonin’s fingers hit a tender spot. Kakashi laughed. “Not that way, Ru. Though I wouldn’t say no to a stress bang.”

“I swear you’re still stuck in your twenties,” Iruka said. “Satisfying you is another full time job.”

“Lies.” Kakashi tipped Iruka’s face up to his and pressed their lips together. “It’s been almost two weeks. Though if it’s a full time job, does this make it vacation?” He nudged into the chunin’s cheek and smiled into him. “No, I’ll really help you. You’ve had a hard few weeks. Need to get you back in fighting shape.”

“I’m in fighting shape. Ready to fight some fucking kids,” Iruka said.

Kakashi snickered. “Kids who don’t know how chakra works?”

Iruka raised a mocking fist before letting it fall listlessly into his lap. “Maybe I’ll just fight you instead.”

“Maa, sensei, when I so graciously offered to rub you down?” Kakashi didn’t need to look at the chunin, the glare was so obvious. “If you get up we can get food, since my hands  _ obviously  _ aren’t motivation enough.” He let out a melodramatic sigh and held them up to the light, putting on his best pout. “Ru doesn’t love us anymore. Sad, boys.”

“You know that’s not true,” Iruka murmured. He pulled himself up using the sweatshirt, nearly choking Kakashi as he maneuvered himself into his lap. “I even agreed to do all the paperwork for the wedding. That’s how much I love you.” He kissed the base of Kakahsi’s neck, lips ghosting back and forth over the pale skin before he laid his head on Kakashi’s shoulder. “I just have bad days.”

“I know.” Kakashi slid a comforting arm around Iruka’s back and tugged him close. “And I love you just the same.” He bared his neck when Iruka’s lips found it again, lazily tracing the veins and tendons. It was something he did during times of stress--he memorized. He catalogued each heartbeat, every breath, and pulled them inside to center himself. He’d told Kakashi if he could focus on those two things, everything else was manageable. 

“I think we have some leftover soup or something in the fridge.” Iruka’s chest vibrated against Kakashi’s before he pulled back to rest their foreheads together. “I can grab some. Or I’ll have cereal. Yeah, cereal.”

“I’ll grab you soup.” Kakashi kissed the top of Iruka’s head before gently pushing him off onto the couch. “After that I’ll have you groaning into the pillows…”

Iruka flushed and ducked. “Uh huh,” he murmured. “Well, time’s wasting, so go.” He shooed Kakashi into the kitchen with both hands, and the jonin smiled to himself as he prepared the bowls.

“Comfort food, coming up,” he said, sidling back to perch on the edge of the couch. “Eat, love.”

Iruka accepted the bowl and tucked his feet up as he did what Kakashi asked. “I think I might have to attack the lesson from a different angle,” he mused. “There’s got to be something I’m missing. You’re off rotation tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Could you come and sit through the lesson? Maybe I need a second set of eyes.” Iruka looked to him and cocked his head questioningly as he ate, and Kakashi nodded.

“Of course. What better way to spend the day than listening to you lecture brats?”

“Oh, whatever.” One corner of Iruka’s mouth lifted and Kakashi poked his spoon at his face.

“Don’t you dare,” he said.

“Dare what?” The other side was starting to twitch up, a distant light beginning to shine in the depths of the teacher’s brown eyes. 

“Do that,” Kakash isaid seriously. Not at--hey, I said  _ no.”  _ Iruka fought to keep the smile down and failed miserably, drawing a stern look from the jonin. “Smiling’s strictly forbidden, sensei. No fun in this house.”

“Don’t believe you.” The last of Iruka’s resolve crumbled and he grinned as he pressed his face into Kakashi’s chest. “I think you enjoy having fun in this house, Kashi.” He nestled close and chuckled. “You know, a stress bang isn’t starting to sound so bad.”

“You honor me,” Kakashi said dryly, rubbing down Iruka’s spine with his free hand. “I guess I’ll just have to do you so well we both forget you said that, hmm?”

“Looking forward to it, Hatake.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
